Fanning The Flames
by XxFallen From GracexX
Summary: They both met in a chat room but they didn't expect who the other person was. Amyro with some Jubby.
1. Intro

**My first attempt at an amyro. If it bad tell me and I'll stop. Only asking cause I don't have any experience writing an x-men evo fic. I'm mor into the ffx-2 fics. But I do love reading amyros.**

SUMMARY: You never know what kind of people you will find in chat rooms. Amara thought she found the perfect guy only to find out that he was the last person she expected to fall for. (I suck so bad at summaries its kinda sad)

Amara sat at the computer and turned it on. She logged onto her account and saw that he was already on line. They had met in a chat room two weeks ago and hit it of from there. But school and danger room session made her life busy so she hasn't been on in a while. A smile formed on her face as she clicked on his screen name.

**HotSirenGRL180: Hi**

The name was not her choosing. She couldn't think of a screenname at the time so Tabitha decided to make one up for her. She was thinking of changing it if only she can think of one.

**Blazingfire166: Hey. **

**Blazingfire166: Haven't been on in a while.**

**Blazingfire166: Are u avoiding me?**

**HotSirenGRL180: No**

**HotSirenGRL180: I've been busy w/ stuff.**

**Blazingfire166: What stuff?**

**HotSirenGRL180: Just school**

**HotSirenGRL180: I have an english paper to write on a book of my choosing.**

**Blazingfire166: Oh**

**Blazingfire166: that sucks**

**HotSirenGRL180: well thanx alot **

**HotSirenGRL180: like i dont already know that**

**Blazingfire166: which book r u gonna choose?**

**HotSirenGRL180: dunno maybe the DaVinci Code or sumthin**

**Blazingfire166: when do I get to meet u face to face?**

**HotSirenGRL180: soon**

**Blazingfire166: can u be more specific?**

**HotSirenGRL180: I don't know when just soon. k**

**Blazingfire166: fine but do i atleast get a picture?**

**HotSirenGRL180: no i hate all my pictures**

**HotSirenGRL180: y dont u give me one of urs**

**Blazingfire166: i would**

**Blazingfire166: if i had any pictures to give**

**HotSirenGRL180: oh**

**Blazingfire166:-)**

**HotSirenGRL180:-D**

'KNOCK KNOCK'

Amara turned from her computer and lokked towards the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Storm, honey. It's dinner time." Storm called from outside the room.

"Be right there." Amara turned from the door back to the computer.

**HotSirenGRL180: I have to go eat.**

**Blazingfire166: talk to u l8ter**

**HotSirenGRL180 just signed off**

Amara turned off her computer and headed downstairs.

* * *

When she arrived downstairs she sat in between her room mate Jubilee and her friend Sam. _'Why is it that when he brings up us meeting i can't bring myself to set a date. _Amara thought while eating. _'maybe because i don't know him well enough'_

"You okay?" asked a voice next to her. Amara looked up saw that Jubilee was looking at her.

"Nothing." She said casually. But Jubilee saw right through it.

"Liar." She said.

"How bout I tell you later in our room." Amara said.

"Fine." Jubilee finally said.

* * *

Later in their room Amara closed the door. Jubilee sat herself down on her bed and Amara sat on her bed.

"Well two weeks ago I met this guy in a chat room and since thenwe've been talking. Now lately he has been asking when we are going to meet and I'm not sure I want to."

"Okay one question: why?" Jubilee asked.

'I dunno I want but what if I meet him and he is not what I expect or I'm not what he expects."

"Well in my opinion two weeks is a pretty short time period to jump ahead to face to face meetings. Wait a little longer and then see what happens."

"Good idea." Amara said calming down.

"Now I need your help." Jubilee said moving from her bed and sitting next to Amara on her bed. "I think I may like someone as more than just a friend."

"Bobby." Amara said knowing full well who her friend was talking about.

"Why do you quickly assume its Bobby?" Jubilee asks.

"Well is it Bobby?" Amara asks.

"Yes. I just don't want you to assume." Jubilee said standing up.

"Sorry, its just I've know for a while that you liked him." Amara said smiling.

"Was i that obvious?" Jubilee asked.

"Yes." Amara answered quickly.

"Well you didn't have to answer so fast." Jubilee said moving to her bed.

"Sorry. So what are you going to do?" Amara asks gettingready to go take a shower.

"I dunno. Do you think he likes me back."

"Why don't you ask him."

"You know i can't. Thats why I need your help."

"How can I help you?"

"I dunno."

"Well lets talk more about this tomorrow okay?"

"Fine." Jubilee said as Amara headed for the door to shower.

**Good? Bad? Let me know if I should continue and please please please give me advice on how the story should progress.**


	2. That Word Is

**Thanx for the reviews! Here is chapter two.**

_'Click'_

_'Click'_

_'Click'_

_'Click'_

"Are you going to stop or is Remy gonna have to make you?" came the reply from the suave cajun.

"Sorry mate I'm just so bored." came the aussies reply.

"Then why don't you go write in that notebook you have." Remy said getting annoyed. He was enjoying a game of solitaire when the pyromaniac came in and started doing that annoying clicking sound on his lighter.

"Got nuthin to write." came his reply as he sat himself on the couch.

"Well then why don't you go talk to that girl you've been talking to the past two weeks." Remy said focusing again on his game.

"She's not on." He simply said.

"What she aviding you?" Remy asked.

"No! She's just not on or somethin." John said going to his room. Remy just chuckled and went back to his game.

* * *

Time seemed to have passed very slowly for the princess. She wanted to go home. She wanted to talk to him. She stared at the clock and felt that it was going extra slow on purpose. She didn't like her last class. she found math boring so she couldn't wait till the bell rang. 

_'Just one more minute.'_She thought to herself. She wasn't paying attention to the teacher or whatever she was talking about.

"Miss Aquila?" The voice of the teacher snapped her out of her trance.

"Huh?" Was the only reply.

"I was wondering if maybe you could peel your eyes away from the clock long enough to answer the problem on the board." The teacher said pointing to the math problem.

"Well...it's...um...well." Came her nervous reply.

_'RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG' _Came the sound of the bell.

_'Whew saved by the bell.'_ Amara thought gathering her books and getting ready to leave. She walked out the door to be greeted by her friend and roommate, Jubilee.

"Hey whats up?" she asked walking along her friend.

"Nothing, I just couldn't wait to get out of that class. Math is so boring." She said heading to her locker.

"Maybe it's not the class but the fact that you can't wait to talk to a certain someone on the computer." Jubilee said with a grin on her face. She waited as her friend put the books in her locker and closed them.

"It has nothing to do with him. I have always been bored with math."

"Okay. But let me ask you this: what do you really know about the guy?" Jubilee asked looking at Amara.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Like do you even know how old he is?" she asked.

"He said he was eighteen. Why?"

"Because what if he is not really eighteen. But like forty or something. I mean think about it: you never know who your going to meet in a chat room. He could say that he is young and hot but really he could be old and fat with like tons of tattoos."

"Thanks for the mental picture. But I don't think thats true. I guess I'll just have to find out when I see him." She said as they headed out the doors and down the street.

"So you've set a date with this mystery guy?"

"No, not yet, and he is not a mystery. I really feel like I know him." Amara said with a dream like look in her eyes.

"Hey whats all this then? Can our resident princess be in _love_?" Jubilee joked.

"Stop it." She said simply.

"You love him you want to marry him." Jubilee kept on joking.

"Stop it. Besides your one to talk, what about you and Bobby?" Amara said stopping and looking at her friend.

Jubilee stopped as well and turned to face her friend. "First of all how did the topic of this conversation go from you too me? Second of all I don't even know if he likes me." Jubilee said and turned around and kept on walking.

"All the more reason you should find out. save yourself the agonizing wait and back him into a corner. Make him confess that way you don't have to."

"How do I do that?"

"I dunno. I only think of ideas but how you set them in motion is up to you"

* * *

Amara went up to her room and turned on the computer. Hoping with all her heart that he would be online. She logged on to her screen name and a huge smile spread across her lips. _'He's on!' _She thought. 

**Blazingfire166: hey**

**HotSirenGRL180: hey**

**HotSirenGRL180: I have a question.**

**Blazingfire166: shoot**

**HotSirenGRL180: r u really 18?**

**Blazingfire166?**

**HotSirenGRL180: i mean like ur not just som 300 pound 40 yr old pretending to be young. **

**HotSirenGRL180: r u?**

**Blazingfire166: u caught me.**

**HotSirenGRL180: i did?**

**Blazingfire166: yes everything you said was true. **

**Blazingfire166: now maybe i can finally lead u to the park and i can kidnap u**

**HotSirenGRL180: r u trying to be funny?**

**Blazingfire166: yes**

**Blazingfire166: and apperently failing miserably**

**HotSirenGRL180: srry**

**Blazingfire166: my only question is what brought this weird question on**

**HotSirenGRL180: well u never know who ur going to meet in a chat room**

**Blazingfire166: well i would think after 2 weeks you'd know by now**

**HotSirenGRL180: well for all i know u could be lying this entire time**

**Blazingfire166: hurts that u dont trust me**

**HotSirenGRL180: srry**

**Blazingfire166: its ok**

**Blazingfire166: "Within this restless, hurried, modern world  
we took our hearts' full pleasure. You and I,  
and now the white sails of our ship are furled,  
and spent the lading of our argosy."**

**HotSirenGRL180: let me guess...Oscar Wilde**

**Blazingfire166: so u know him?**

**HotSirenGRL180: yes i do.**

**Blazingfire166: its the first part in his poem "My Voice"**

**HotSirenGRL180: i'm surprised u know him**

**Blazingfire166: didn't i tell u? i like to write**

**HotSirenGRL180: (gasp) u do?**

**Blazingfire166: yep stories and poems**

**HotSirenGRL180: u never told me that**

**Blazingfire166: well now u know**

**HotSirenGRL180: well u learn something knew everyday**

**Blazingfire166: guess u do**

**HotSirenGRL180: tell me if u know who said this...**

**Blazingfire166: okay**

**HotSirenGRL180: "One word frees us of all the weight and pain in life. That word is love."**

**Blazingfire166: i have no idea**

**HotSirenGRL180: lol. it was Sophocles who said it.**

**Blazingfire166:-O**

**HotSirenGRL180: lol**

**Blazingfire166: lol**

**HotSirenGRL180: well i g2g... homework**

**Blazingfire166: do u have to?**

**HotSirenGRL180: unfortunately so. I have tons of homework tonight**

**Blazingfire166: talk to u soon.**

**HotSirenGRL180: bye**

**HotSirenGRL180 has signed off**

Amara got up and stretched. She reached for her book bag and got started on her homework. Her attention fully on him instead of the work.

**that was my chapter two. please review and the quote belonged to Sophocles and the part from "My Voice" belonged to Oscar Wilde.**


	3. Planning To Meet & A Regretted Kiss

**Here is chapter three.**

"Okay so listen...when dealing with an acolyte you have to remember three things: you gotta pay attention, be aware, and always expect the unexpected." said Logan. "Now get washed up."

Amara walked through the hall thinking to herself when Jubilee sneaked up behind her and pushed her. Her heart jumped when she turned around and saw who it was. "You scared me." She said cluching her heart.

"Tsk tsk tsk remember what Logan said: be aware."she said giggling.

"Whatever." Amara said trying her best to ignore her.

"But I don't see the point in learning I mean its not like the x-men will ever let us battle them. Especially you."

"Me." Amara asked surprised.

"Yeah you. You heard what he said about that specific acolyte: whats his name...Pyro. He can seriously hurt you or control your powers either way its bad"

"Yeah but like I'll ever meet him."

"Hey Jubilee wait up." Amara and Jubilee turned around to see Bobby running up to them. Jubilee suddenly felt her heart do summersaults.

"I'll leave you too alone."Amara said leaving them.

"Hey Jubes." Bobby said with a small smile.

"H-Hey B-bobby whats up." she asked mentally slapping herself for studdering.

"Look I was wondering you want to go to the movies." he asked.

"Yeah I mean sure thats cool...uh what movie do you want to see?" she asked.

"Um... don't know we'll see when we get there."

"Okay."

"So how about we leave at 7:00?"

"Sure."

"See ya."

"Okay." Jubilee said as Bobby left.

* * *

Jubilee walked into the room after her shower to see Amara seated at the computer.

"Talking to lover boy on the internet?" Jubilee asked sitting on her bed.

"Shut up we are just friends."

"Amara this is me here. You don't have to lie."

"Fine okay I like him. He's sweet and funny and we have alot in common." Amara said spinning around in her chair to face Jubilee.

"So youv'e been speaking for how long?"

"I dunno a while."

"When are you gonna meet?"

"I think I'm ready to meet him. But where should we meet?"

"Where ever you meet make sure its a public place."

"How about the park?"

"Let me rephrase that: a public place with lots of people around. The park is too secluded."

"Fine but what is up with you and Bobby. What did he want?"

"To go to the movies."

"This is great. What are you gonna wear?"

"I don't know."

"Well..." Amara said standing up and heading towards the closet. "It's warm outside so no long sleeves. How about this yellow tank to with...this red long skirt and...these shoes."

"Good idea and how about these hoop earrings and these braceletts. With this heart shaped pendant."

"Yeah put it on." After Jubilee did she did a spin.

"You look great now it's ten to seven so put some light make up and perfume on cause he'll be waiting for you."

"Right be right back and remember public with lots of people." said Jubilee and walked out of the room to the bathroom for better light.

Amara sat back on the computer and continued her conversation.

**HotSirenGRL180: back**

**BlazingFire166: took you long enough.**

**HotSirenGRL180: well srry i was helping a friend get ready for her date.**

**BlazingFire166: whatever**

**HotSirenGRL180: well um.. i was thinking that since we've gotten to know eachother that it would be a good time to meet.**

**BlazingFire166: like face to face?**

**HotSirenGRL180: yeah**

**BlazingFire166: that would be awesome**

**HotSirenGRL180: so..where would you want to meet?**

**BlazingFire166: well how about the uh...book store**

**HotSirenGRL180: book store?**

**BlazingFire166: yeah since we both like books**

**HotSirenGRL180: that would be great**

**BlazingFire166: so Mitchell's Book Store saturday at 3:00?**

**HotSirenGRL180: that would be perfect.**

**BlazingFire166: well for the first time since we met im the one who has to go **

**HotSirenGRL180: cool so see u soon**

**BlazingFire166: bye**

**BlazingFire166 has signed off**

Amara got up from her chair and headed for her bed. She sat down and took out her journal and started writing. For the past few months she's been writing secretly a dramatic story. She never told anyone that she wrote. Well she told one person. Ever since she met him she has been flooded with ideas for her story. Because of that she felt like she could tell him anything after all he did inspire her though she never told him that.

"So how do I look?" Jubilee asked walking into the room.

Amara looked up from her writing to see Jubilee standing there. "You look great have fun."

"Thanks I better get going. Wish me luck." Jubilee said opening the door.

"Good luck." Amara said and Jubilee left.

"Well that movie was awesome." Bobby said walking inside while holding the door for Jubilee.

"Yeah I had so much fun." Jubilee said walking inside.

"We should do this again." Bobby said.

"Yeah. Well I should get upstairs."

"Me too." Bobby said beginning to walk up the stairs.

"Bobby wait." Jubilee said walking up to him. She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him full on the lips. When they broke apart reality set in and Jubilee reddened in the face. She took a step back and ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

When she arrived she slammed the door. Amara looked up from the book she was reading to see Jubilee's cherry red face. Jubilee walked to her bed and burried her face into her pillow.

"What's wrong?" Amara asked getting up and sitting beside Jubilee on her bed.

"I mfmest im." Jubilee said through her pillow.

"What?" Amara asked not understanding a word she said.

Jubilee faced Amara the redness leaving her face. "I kissed him." She said turning to lay on her back.

"You did! Thats great how was it." Amara said smiling.

"No this is bad. This is really really bad." Jubilee said

"Why this is what you wanted."

"No!" Jubilee said sitting up

"This isn't what you wanted." Amara asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well yeah it is but I think this was just suppose to be a friend thing. No date just friends."

"I doubt it was a 'just friends' thing it had to be a date."

"But what if it wasn't and this kiss just ruined our friendship."

"Oh but what if it didn't." Amara pointed out.

"What if it did?"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" Amara yelled.

"Its Bobby."

"Oh no get rid of him."

"Jubilee don't be silly he's hear to-"

"No stop just get rid of him."

(Sigh) "Fine" Amara got up and opened the door halfway.

"Hey Amara can I talk to Jubilee."

"She's sleeping."

"No she's not."

"Yes she is."

"I heard two voices."

"I... um... I'm practicing...my...um...throwing my voice."

"So you expect me...to believe that you were having a conversation with yourself."

"Yes but while were on the subject what did you here?"

"Well the voices were muffled but I heard to different voices."

"That was me."

"You know that I can see her sitting on her bed staring at the wall."

Amara turned around and saw that he was right. Jubilee was staring at the wall on her bed. "So what's your point?"

"My point is that you said she was sleeping and she's not so are telling me honestly that you were talking to yourself."

"Look she just doesn't fell like talking so can you come back at another time?"

"Whatever." Bobby said walking down the hall.

Amara closed the door and looked at Jubilee. "You know that tomorrow he's going to try and talk to you."

"I know."

"At school at home wherever he's going to try."

"I can avoid him."

"For how long?"

"I don't know."

(Sigh) "Well I'm going to sleep." Amara said heading towards her bed.

"Me too." Jubilee said getting under her covers.

"Aren't you going to change into your pjs?" Amara said getting under the covers of her own bed.

"I don't feel like it." Jubilee turning her back to Amara.

"Okay." Amara said and turned off the lights.

**Thats the chapter. Wonder what's going to happen. Read and review but don't flame.**


	4. We Finally Meet

**Here is the next chapter. I do NOT own any evo characters.**

Two days past since Jubilee kissed Bobby and Amara made a date with her mystery friend. Jubilee did as she said she would and did all in her power to avoid Bobby. Sometimes Amara would cover for her and lead Bobby in the wrong direction. But how long would she be able to avoid him? It was now Saturday the day Amara would meet him and she was freaking out.

"How about this?" Amara asked as she held up a purple and blacklace tank.

"Too fancy for a meeting at a book store." Jubilee said looking up from a magazine.

"Well...how about this?" she asked holding up a white smocked off-the-shoulder top.

"Perfect." Jubilee said getting up and heading towards the closet. "And wear this with it." she said holding up a tea stained color knit waist skirt.

"Okay, I'll go put it on." Amara said heading towards the bathroom to change.

Jubilee sat back on her bed thinking. Ever since she kissed him thats all she's been thinking about. She was worried about facing him that she avoided him everytime she came in contact wiht him. During danger room sessions she kept her distance and during class she was the first one out. After school she would leave the minute the bell rang. She didn't know how long she could avoid him but she had to for as long as she can.

Amara opened the door and did a turn. "Well, how do I look?" Amara asked looking at Jubilee.

"You look great. Now put these shoes on." Jubilee said holding up a pair of braided raffia slide sandals.

"Okay." Amara said slipping on the sandals. "How do I look now?"

"Well some jewelery wouldn't kill you." Jubilee said giving Amara a pair of silver hoop earrings and a silver heart pendant. Putting it on she did one more turn and looked in the mirror.

"Now do I look okay?" Amara asked looking hopeful.

"You look great. Good luck." Jubilee said.

"Thanks I better get going its almost three." Amara said walking out the door.

* * *

Amara walked into the book store and headed towards the romance section. Last night they decided to meet there and Amara was getting nervous. _'What if he's not what I expect or I'm not?' _Amara wondered. She looked at the clock on the side of the wall. _'Ten after three. He's late.'_ She thought. The more she waited the faster her heart was beating. She's never done anything like this before so she was scared. 

"Are you HotSirenGRL?" A thick accented masculine voice said behind her.

Amara had a huge grin on her face. She turned around but her grin faded as she looked into the green eyes of the pyromaniac that worked for Magneto. "No." she whispered.

* * *

Jubilee walked through the mansion not really paying attention. Deep in thought she didn't notice someone coming up behind until she felt someone's hand grab her shoulder. Finally coming back to reality she turned around and saw Bobby looking at her with his hand on her arm. All of a sudden her mouth dried up, her hands felt clammy and her face was flustered. She moved her shoulder away so that his hand would fall to his sides. She tried to walk around him but he moved to the side to block her path. She then turned around to go the other way but he grabbed her hand and turned her around. 

"Stop avoiding me." Bobby said holding onto her arm.

"Bobby, let me go." Jubilee said pulling on her arm. Which only made him grab tighter.

"Only if you promise not to run away." Bobby said sternly.

"Fine I won't." Jubilee said and Bobby let go.

"Look about what happened..." Bobby started but Jubilee cut in.

"I'm already over it." Jubilee said.

"Really?" Bobby asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah I mean it was a mistake that shouldn't have happened and I'm sorry. It would be best if we just continue on as friends and I hope that it didn't affect our friendship."

"So that kiss was nothing?" Bobby asked with mild dissapointment in his voice.

Jubilee didn't catch that and went on. "Yeah I don't know why I did that I wasn't thinking. And I'm sorry I have been blowing you off but I just thought we needed sometime to process what happened and move on."

"Yeah...um...well does that mean we're still friends?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah of course and we always will be right?" Jubilee asked.

"Yeah of course." Bobby said.

"Well I have to go so see you around." Jubilee said. _'Thank god I was still able to keep my friendship with him. I'll never be his girlfriend but atleast we'll be friends. Just friends.' _Jubilee thought with a frown on her face as she turned the corner and left.

Bobby just stood there with a frown on his face. _'Just friends. Great. Who wouldn't want to be JUST friends with an amazing, beautiful, fun, down to Earth girl like her. Lucky me.' _Bobby thought his frown getting bigger as he walked the opposite way.

* * *

Amara was at a loss for words. _'There is no way that the guy that I have been talking to for the last couple of weeks, who recited Oscar Wilde, who was insightful and smart, was the insane pyromaniac that worked for Magneto' _Amara thought just staring at him. "Are you-" Amara began to say but stopped when she heard her voice cracking. She cleared her throat and started again. "Are you blazingfire166?" Amara asked hoping that he wasn't. But a voice inside of her told her that there was no point in asking since she knew that it was him. _'How else would he know my screen name?' _She thought. 

"Yeah its great to finally meet you face to face." he said. "Names St.John but you can call me just John."

This was more than Amara could take. He had no idea that she was an x-man and she knew that it would be best if he never found out. "I'm sorry." she began to say. "This was a mistake. I have to go." Amara said and she walked around him in an attempt to leave. Dumbfounded he turned around and grabbed her wrist.

"Hold on a minute." John said. Amara turned around but didn't look him in the eye. "I have been wanting to meet you for weeks and I know you feel the same. What gives? Why did you suddenly change your mind?" He asked no understanding.

Amara didn't know what to say but she knew he would not let her go without an explanation. "You and I are on two very different teams." She tried her best to explain. "I'm an x-man."

**That was chapter four. Gee I wonder what his reaction is gonna be. Seriously I don't even know yet.** **And are Jubilee and Bobby ever gonna get together. Yes they will but not yet. Anyway read and review but no flames.**


	5. The Date

**Sorry for the wait I had writers block.**

Amara didn't know what to say but she knew he would not let her go without an explanation. "You and I are on two very different teams." She tried her best to explain. "I'm an x-man."

"So?" Came the response from Pyro.

"So? Don't you care?" Amara asked.

"The way I see it--" began Pyro. "--on the battlefield you and I are enemies but off the battlefield...well I'll leave that to you."

"I can't just act one way while were fighting and then act like nothing happened after. It doesn't work that way."

"Why I mean WE never fight anyway. Its always Cyclops and those other guys." Pyro pointed out.

"Even though WE never fight YOU still fight MY friends. Key word 'friends' get it."

"Oh come on I'm still the same guy you talked to on the computer. I mean knowing my identity shouldn't matter."

"I just--I don't know. I mean the professor told me specifically to stay away from you."

"I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I don't know."

"You know what...I'm gonna go 'cause we aren't getting anywhere." Pyro started heading for the door when Amara spoke up.

"Wait." Pyro turned around. _'Think girl think.' _"Um it-its a nice day out. I mean it'd be a shame to waste the day on problems that we can deal with later." Amara said.

"So were going out?" Pyro asked.

"As long as its a place that the x-men nor the acolytes will ever find us." Amara asked.

"I know just the place. Shall we?" asked Pyro. Amara walked out the store first and Pyro followed and then led her to his motorcycle. When Amara saw it she stopped midstep.

"You're kidding right?" Amara asked looking at him.

"Aint she a beauty?" Pyro asked. "Painted the flames meself." He said patting the seat.

"Py--John..." Amara started. "You don't actually think I'm getting on _that_ do you?"

"Whats wrong with it?" John said looking at her confused.

"You mean other than it being a death trap on wheels?"

"Don't worry you'll be fine. Trust me." John said holding out his hand. She took it and he led her to the seat. She walked hesitently towards it as if it were going to bite her. John got on and put on his helmet, she got behind him and grabbed on securely.

"Just don't go to fast okay?" Amara asked fear evident in her voice.

"Don't worry sheila I'll go nice and slow." He took off quicky and Amara grabbed his waist tighter than before. Pretty soon they were on the highway out of town. Eventually they entered another town and stopped at a red light.

"I was gonna ask before but didn't want bug in my mouth but why did we leave town?" Amara asked.

"You said that we should go to a place where the x-men and the acolytes won't find us. So I suggest that we leave town to eat."

"We came all the way over here just to eat?" Amara asked.

"Well thats just for starters. Besides that was my plan from the beginning." Pyro said and continued to drive.

* * *

When they arrived Amara got off and looked at the place. It was decent, not a fast food restaurant thankfully, it was nice. They entered and were seated.

"So How do you like it?" John asked.

"Its nice but to be honest I didn't expect this when you said we were going to go out to eat." Amara said truthfully.

"You expected a fast food didn't you?" John asked knowingly.

""Well yeah." Amara said blushing.

"We've been talking for awhile and you expected me to take you for fast food on the first date." John said with mock hurt. "That hurts sheila."

"Shut up." Amara joked throwing a piece of breadstick at him. John ducked while laughing.

"Just order." he said when the waistress came.

"I want the chicken foccacia sandwich and a pepsi, thank you." Amara said.

"I'll have the cheese burger platter and sprite." John said.

"Alright your orders will be out soon." She said taking the menus.

"This is nice but kinda late for lunch." Amara said.

"Think of it as an extremely early dinner 'cause you won't be back for a while." John said.

"You kidnapping me?" Amara joked.

"Yep." He said jokingly.

After dinner they left the restaurant and walked towards the bike. "So where are we going." asked Amara hopping on.

"You'll see." John said putting on his helmet.

"Can I get a hint." Amara asked smiling.

"Only one: its pretty far. Actually its VERY far we won't get ther till after dusk." John said acting as if it was nothing.

"What?" Amara asked as the took off.

* * *

They got to the woods and John stopped the bike. Amara got off rubbed her soar but from sitting down for a long time.

"Why are we at the woods." Amara asked following John as he headed into the woods.

"Anybody ever told you that you ask to many questions." John said smiling.

Amara smiled back but was a little uneasy. It felt like hours to her and it was getting pretty dark thankfully the stars were out to give some light. John suddenly stopped and amara, not paying attention, bumped into him.

"Why'd we stop?" Amara asked.

"Close your eyes." John instructed.

"What?" Amara said.

"Just do it." John said. Amara did as she was told and John took her hand and led her the rest of the way. When John stopped Amara did also. "Okay open your eyes. Amara did as she was told and opened them. she saw that she was standing at the edge of a cliff overlooking the entire woods.

"Why are we here?" asked Amara.

"Well I did some research, for once, and well look up." John said. Amara did so and what she saw amazed her.

"A meteor shower." Amara said stunned.

"Wanted to do something special."

"Its beautiful, John." Amara said looking at him.

"You impressed." John asked looking into her brown orbs.

"Very." Amara said closing the gap between them. John inched his face closer to hers and Amara did the same. Soon they could feel eachothers breath on their face. Looking into eachothers eyes they kissed slow at first but then deeper. When they stopped they looked into eachothers eyes.

**And I'll leave it at there. I know that most people think Pyros crazy. Trust me so do I but I wanted to show a different side to him so tell me if you liked it. Don't flame me if you don't just keep it to yourself. R&R.**


	6. Talk

**Took me awhile but i am finally updating! srry 4 da long wait. anyway i dont own any x-men evo characters no matter how much i wish i did. R&R**

**Amara P.O.V.**

Heading home I was on cloud nine. This was the best night of my life.Arriving at the mansion I had to find Jubilee. She'll want to know what happened. I just wonder if I should tell her it was Pyro that I met up with. As I was walking I saw Rahne exit a room so I decided to ask where Jubilee was. "Hey Rahne is Jubilee in there?'

"Nope, but I think she went up to her room."

"Oh, okay." I went into the main room and went up the huge stair case. Upon entering my room i saw Jubilee on her bed listening to music. She had a sad look on her face. She looked up and saw me. I waved and she turned her music off her attention on me.

"So how was your date?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing much." But she saw past it.

"Your a horrible liar tell the truth."

I could no longer contain myself. "It was awesome I loved it!!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"So who was the guy? I mean what was he like, what did he look like, give me all the details."

At that moment I froze. I didn't know what to say. Should I tell her who it REALLY was or should I make something up. At that moment I knew that if I were to tell her the truth she wouldn't understand. "He was funny, smart, and a great guy. He had red hair, green eyes, he was taller than me, of course, it was great.

"Wait a minute...is something up?"

"Why do you ask?" I was calm on the outside but shaking on the inside.

"You gave up too soon. Normally I have to drag it out of you. You must really like him huh?"

"Yeah I do...alot." I stood up and started get my pj's out. I was heading towards the door when Jubilee called out.

"So when do I get to meet him?"

I turned to face her with a small smile on my face. "Soon." I turned back around and I frowned and whispered so quietly so she couldn't hear. "Hopefully...maybe." I showered and put my pj's on which consisted of a black pj bottom that had the blue, green, red, and yellow m&ms everywhere, and a red speghetti strap tank top.

When I came back inside she was laying on her bed doing her homework.

"Whoever invented math should die! Specifically the guy who invented geometry." said Jubilee frustrated with her homework.

"Haha...fed up?" I asked. she looked up.

"I don't get this. When am I ever gonna use this?" She asked closing her textbook.

"So...Is it safe to ask what happened with Bobby?" I asked. She put her head down and refused to look at me."Is it that bad?"

"Were friends. Just friends."

"Did he say that?" I asked.

"No... I did." She said smiling then frowning instantly.

"Why?" I asked confused. "Don't you like him in that way?"

"I do it's just...I dunno. I thought the worst and before he could say anything my mouth beat him to it."

"What if...he was gonna say that he liked you."

"I dunno...I guess I'll never know. Maybe it's for the best." She said getting ready for bed.

"Jubilee..." I started but she cut me off.

"Don't...okay I don't feel like talking about this anymore."

"Okay...fine." With that we both went to bed.

**Oy...that was god awful. It was short and just bad. People I am so sorry but there you go. Hopefully it won't be as bad as this chapter. Well R&R but don't flame me okay I already know this is a bad chapter. **


	7. Secrets revealed and Captured

**Sorry for the looooooong wait! I'm still here I just had MAJOR writers block. So here we go...R&R!**

**I don't own X-Men Evolution.**

For the last four weeks Amara and John were able to keep their relationship underwraps from their friends and team mates. But people were starting to suspect.

"Hey Amara want to go to the movies?" asked Rahne.

"Uh...um...I can't I have to...go somewhere." Amara started to get flustered and left the kitchen in a haste.

"She's been acting weird these past couple of weeks." Roberto stated.

"Yeah, wonder were she's always running off to?" wondered Jamie.

Amara ran out of the mansion ignoring the confused looks on some of the x-men's faces. She ran a couple blocks away from the mansion and slowed down once the mansion was out of site. She started walking and looking at the trees, spring was coming and she was just aimlessly walking. She was going to meet John at the park. She walked into the park and went to the secluded place that she and John always went to.

"Hey Amara." John said getting up from under the tree. They met up and kissed.

"I'm getting alittle worried. I think people are starting to get suspicious." she said alittle scared.

"I know what you mean...I don't know how long I can keep this from that cajun." he muttered.

"What are we gonna do if this gets out?" she asked.

"I don't know." he replied.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Jubilee was entering the park. She and Bobby were hanging out again but it was different, there were to many awkward and uncomfortable moments. She needed to go and clear her head so she decided to head to the place Amara always went to when she wanted to be alone. She walked more and started hearing two different voices. She recognized the first as Amara but the second one was unfamiliar but had an accent to it.

"So did you bring the pages to your selected works?" asked John.

"No I forgot to but it's going really well its just the beginning." she replied.

"No way." Jubilee whispered. She was hiding behind a tree alittle far away but could still make out what they were saying. The minute she saw him she knew instantly who it was. _'Pyro! How does she know him?' _she listened to more of their conversation. _'Wait! Don't tell me he's her online boyfriend.'_ she shook her head and left. _'I'll comfront her later.' _

"Lets go grab something to eat in the next town." he said and grabbed her hand and lead her to his bike.

"Sometimes I wish we could just go out in _this _town and not have to go to the next to have a worry free date." she replied and let John take her away.

* * *

A Couple hours later Amara came home and walked up the stairs, she was tired but happy because she had once again had an amazing time. She reached her room and opened the door. Jubilee was pacing back and forth thinking.

"Hey Jubilee." she replied smiling.

She looked up and had a miture of disapproval and anger written on her face. "How could you do this? You are fraternizing with the enemy!" she exclaimed.

Amara knew this day would come when someone would find out but she wasn't prepared for it. "I don't know what your talking about." she lied.

"Dont give me that!" she said walking up to her. Amara turned around and Jubilee went around to stare her down. "You know exactly what this is about. YOU and PYRO!" she almost yelled.

"SSHH! Not so loud." she whispered.

"How could you do this to your team. He is Magneto's flunky!" she seethed.

"Shut up! Atleast I'M not afraid to take a chance." she defended.

"Oh yeah this 'risk' is going to get you in HUGE trouble. Why are you even with someone like that I thought you were smarter than that. If you were gonna fall for the bad boy it should atleast be someone less crazy."

"He is not insane! You guys just don't understand him. If you got to know him you'd understand!" she was getting angry.

"Oh yes! You are soooo right Amara the evil guys are sooo misunderstood. We should get to know him. Hey I have an idea next time while he's trying to kill us I'll just have Kitty ask him what his hobbies are and she could fill me in later!"

"You can NOT tell anyone about John and me." she said.

"Why shouldn't I! It's obvious he's trying to use you. I mean he can control fire and your made UP of fire don't you think thats a coincident?" she asked.

"Please...he cared about me way before he knew who I was." she defended.

"Yea...how convienent that two fire starters met in a chat room I mean what are the chances of that." she said sarcastically.

"You are just mad that I have someone and you have NO ONE!" she screamed.

"What are you talking about?" she said.

"Don't give me that...you can't tell Bobby how you feel because your too afraid of what might or might not happen but nothing is going to change until you change and do something. Stop being so scared and do something before he finds someone he'd rather spend his time with then you!" she yelled. Jubilee was silent but the tears in her eyes said everything. "Jubilee...I'm sorry." she replied regretting everything she said. Jubilee ran out. Amara sat down on the bed and sighed.

Jubilee walked out of the mansion, there was a light breeze. She walked left and looked down not paying attention to her suroundings. She was sniffing and crossed the street and kept walking. She heard a noise and looked around, but in the night she couldn't see anything. She kept walking alittle looking around every few seconds. She heard it again and stopped. "Who's out there?" she asked no one in perticular.

All of a sudden metal wrapped around her and she fell. She screamed but the metal wrapped around her mouth.

"Don't scream...there is no point." replied a figure from above. She looked and saw Magneto and the tears that were welling up in her eyes finally fell and she cried silently. "Collossus, take her." Collossus picked her up.

"Too bad Pyro is missing this." replied Gambit. He walked into his orb as Collossus put Jubilee into her own orb, then he walked into his own.The orbs closed up and flew into the air.

**There you go! Hope you liked it, its not very long but hopefully its good enough. Don't forget to R&R!**


	8. Realizations

**Here is chapter eight of the story tell me what you think! Ohand I DO NOT own x-men evo or anything like that.**

The next morning Amara woke up to find the Jubilee's bed was already made. 'Thats strange.' she thought 'Usually I'm the early bird.' she swung her legs over to the side and planted her feet on the carpeted ground. 'Better find her and apologize.' she thought and walked out of the room. She walked down the hallway and to the grand staircase where she ran into Roberto. "Hey have you seen Jubilee?" she asked him

He looked at her and shook his head. "Not since yesterday."

"Oh well thanks anyway." she said sadly as she descended the staircase. She entered the kitchen where she found many of the main x-men.

"Hey Amara." replied Kitty as she sat down next to Rogue.

"Um...I was wondering if you guys know where Jubilee is I really need to talk to her." she asked

"I'm sorry Amara we haven't." Jean replied

"Don't worry maybe she just went out somewhere." Scott butted in.

"Yeah maybe." she replied and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Pyro was in his room sleeping when Remy decided to walk in and wake him up. 

"Rise in shine." he shook the fire starter.

"Go away." he said under his pillow waving his hand in the air as a sighnal for Remy to leave.

"But you missed it last night we captured an x-men." he took the pillow of his head.

Pyro was fully alert the minute he heard him say those words. "What!" he jerked himself up.

"Yeah I don't remember exactly what it is she does but she is down in the containment cell now. Real pretty girl by the looks of it." he said raising an eyebrow at his friend's sudden outburst.

"I gotta see this." Pyro said as he scrambled to get a t-shirt on and ran off to the containment cell.

"Did I miss something?" Remy wondered.

Down in the containment cell Jubilee was curled up in a ball crying when she heard foot steps aproaching. She lifted her head up and brushed away her tears with her hand. She looked over and saw none other than her friend's current 'boyfriend' standing there. "What do you want?" she asked with anger in her voice.

"Don't be mad at me it wasn't my idea." he said softly.

"No but it was your superior's idea. What does he want anyway?" she asked standing up.

"I don't know but I'm sorry about this." he took a step closer.

Jubilee walked to the other sade of the cell seeming unconvinced. "Yeah right I bet you don't care what happens to me."

"That's not true." he said careful not to touch the bars.

"Oh yeah and why do you care? Because of Amara? What is your game with her?" she turned to him.

"There is no game I really like her."

"Yeah right. She is part of the team you despise why would you like her."

"Because I liked her before I knew who she was and when I found out I didn't let it get to me." he said getting angry.

"Oh really and tell me this how long did you expect to keep this 'relationship' a secret." she walked over to look him in the eyes. "What would you have done once you were discovered?"

He turned away from her when she said that. "I don't know but I would never hurt her." he looked her in the eyes again.

"Oh but you would hurt her teammates."

"I had no idea you were down here until I heard about it this morning which is why I ran all the way down here."

"Just to make sure it wasn't Amara!" she shouted

"Just to make sure who ever was down here wasn't hurt!" he shouted equally back to her. "And yeah apart of me hoped that it wasn't Amara."

She looked in his eyes and saw that there was no lie in his words. "You really like her don't you?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah I do." he looked her in the eyes both of them not knowing that Remy was around the corner and heard everything that they said.

* * *

Night time came and Jubilee still was nowhere to be found and Amara as well as Bobby was worried. 

"Where is she?" Bobby asked as he came to the ground staircase where Amara was sitting. He had looked all over the mansion for her to make sure there was no mistake that she really had left.

"I don't know. Bobby what is she left last night?" she blurted out.

He turned to her. "What?" he asked.

"Last night we had a huge fight and I said somethings that upset her and she ran out of the room. What if she left the mansion and something happened to her?" she asked.

"There is one way to find out. Come on." he stood up and amara followed. They went down to the lower levels of the mansion to the serveilance room.

"Bobby what are you doing?" she asked as they walked towards the giant computer.

"I'm looking for the surveilance tape from last night. That should tell us if she left or not." he said pressing the keys on the computer. The image of the front gates as well as the door and the giant walkway leading up to it appeared on the screen.

"Alright so what now." she asked.

"We look for the right time." he said and turned to her. "About what time was it when Jubilee walked out?" he asked her.

"Uh...I don't know I got home early at around 9:30 so check around there." she replied.

He pressed a few keys that fast foward the tapes to the right time. "There we go." he replied stopping. "Now all we need to do is wait until she appears. That's if she even actually left."

They didn't have to wait long before they saw the raven haired girl run out of the mansion. "Look!" amara said pointing. "She really did leave." she said.

"Yeah she did." he watched as the gates opened and Jubilee ran out. "But how come nobody bothered to check?" he asked.

"I never thought that she would leave until now and everyone just thought that she went out for the day." she replied.

"But where would she go?" he asked falling back in his chair.

"I don't know but...maybe this is why she hasn't been seen all day." she whispered then realization hit her fast. "Bobby what if soeone took her!" she said feeling stupid that she hadn't realized this the minute she saw her leave on the tape and scared that she could be in someone's clutches.

Bobby nearly fell out of his chair as he was feeling the exact same way Amara was. "We better tell the other." he said and they both ran out of the room.

**Here we go chapter eight hope it was to your satisfaction and please r&r.**


	9. Outed

**For the longest time I had writers block, then when you add school and stuff I'm sorry it took so long to get this to you. Here we go the next chapter. Don't hate me if it's not that good.**

They ran from the computer room all the way to the Professor's office. As they ran they noticed the looks they were getting from the others they passed but they didn't care. Turning a sharp corner, the professor's office was at the very end of the hall. Bobby was the first one to barge in with Amara close behind.

"Professor X!" Bobby yelled as he bust the door open, the look on his face was panic and it was also evident in his voice.

Professor Xavier looked up from a bunch of papers that were on his desk after hearing Bobby's outburst. "Bobby calm down what's wrong?" he asked as he rolled around the chair.

"Jubilee is gone!" Amara walked up right next to Bobby with the same look he had.

"Gone what do you mean?" The professor was trying to calm them down but at the same time he was growing concerned.

"Jubilee and I had a fight and she hasn't come back yet. It's been hours and no one has heard from her or seen her." Amara finished.

"Someone might have taken her." Bobby added

"We don't want to jump to any conclusions now Bobby." The Professor tried not to worry them or give them any ideas that kidnapping might be the cause of Jubilee's disappearance. He didn't want them to panic.

"But if she was taken…" Amara was so worried and so guilty. She just wanted to find her friend as soon as possible.

"I'm rounding the others we're going to go out looking for her." He closed his eyes and telepathically rounded the x-men to get ready and meet him at the hanger.

"We're going to." Bobby said out loud, breaking the Professor out of his mind for a second.

"I don't that's a good idea, we don't know what happened and if she was taken, we don't know who took her." Professor X didn't want them involved in any of this; he didn't feel it necessary for them to be out as well. "It's best if you both just stay here. We'll find her don't worry." He rolled out of the office leaving them both alone.

"This sucks!" Bobby yelled falling back on the couch. "We should be out there looking for her but no, apparently we're not good enough."

"Bobby…" Amara felt a buzzing in her back pocket and turned around as she took it out. A part of her hoped it was Jubilee but the caller i.d. said otherwise. It was John. Amara sighed and turned around to face Bobby. "I'll be right back."

"Whatever." He replied resting his head on his hand, obviously not happy.

* * *

Amara walked out and headed down the hallways, smiling as she passed other and walked into the bathroom. Locking the door she took out her phone seeing that he was calling again. "John now is not a good time."

_"I know but listen Amara, Magneto has your friend."_

Amara felt a large lump form in the back of her throat. "H-how?" she choked out, it came out soft, quiet, and barely audible.

_"I don't know but she is here."_

"You gotta let her out. If the x-men find out she is there it's not gonna be good for anyone."

_"Yeah but if Magneto finds out I let her out, it's not gonna be good for me!" _the fear in his voice was evident and Amara knew that Magneto could do something bad to John

"What if you come here? We could protect you."

_"Are you joking? I'm not exactly on their Christmas list Amara. They're not gonna accept me openly. Not to mention they'll give you an ear-full if they find out we've been talking. And…you know I don't belong there."_

Amara knew he had a point there. They would yell at her if they find out about this. But she had to risk it; she didn't want anyone hurt especially him. But what did he mean he didn't belong? "John what do you mean you don't belong. You do belong, I want you here and if you were an x-man we wouldn't have to hide anything."

John considered this; he wanted to be with Amara. _"Well if I do this, I wouldn't have a choice anyway, I mean it's not like I could go back to Mags if I wanted to."_

Amara let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. But then a new fear surrounded her choking her. She'd have to tell the others in order to stop them from leaving; she'd have to tell them everything. "Get here as soon as you can."

_"I'll see you as soon as possible."

* * *

_

Hanging up the phone, he put it in his back pocket. Grabbing his lighter he headed towards the door but stopped dead in his tracks. Standing right in front of him was Gambit.

"Well that was an interesting conversation mon ami. May Remy ask who dat was?" he had that knowing smirk on his face.

"What are you talkin about?" he asked trying to play dumb. Unfortunately Remy wasn't stupid.

"Was she da girl you met on da web?" he asked walking further into the room.

"How much did you here?" John figured there was no use holding up this act. He was caught, now all he had to do was convince Remy not to tell.

"Everything." he crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one foot. "You gonna release the x-girl and become an x-man."

"What's it gonna take for you to not tell Mags about this?" he asked cautiously

"Nothing much, just going with you."

**Well that's all I can punch out for now. Don't forget to R&R**


	10. Rescue Attempt: Failed

**Hi everybody! I know it has literally been YEARS since I updated this and for that I am sorry. It started off with writer's block that turned into disinterest and then I got busy and blah blah blah. But I have always felt bad for not continuing this story and hopefully I can at least finish it. So thank you to everyone who have reviewed and wanted me to finish this. Hopefully I can. :)

* * *

**

Jubilee stayed huddled in the corner of the underground cells within Magneto's base. Why was she here? What did they want with her? What were they doing to do with her? All these and more were questions that plagued the raven haired teen.

The sound of a metal door opening made Jubilee stiffen in her spot. Her face covered with her arms as her legs were pulled to her chest, she couldn't see who was coming her way. A part of her wanted to lift her head up and look into the eyes of her captors while the other part of her wanted to shrink to such a small state that there was no way they'd find her.

"Hey," The whispered masculine voice called out to her. Still she remained hidden, unable to lift her head. For a moment there was no sounds until she heard a key sliding into the cell door, twisting loudly to indicate that its been unlocked, followed soon by the creaking noise of an underused cell door opening.

_"Oh God…"_ Jubilee thought as she visibly started to shake. A hand reached out to touch her shoulders and as if being poked with a hot cattle prod, Jubilee jerked her entire body away from the figure in question. When she looked up she could see a head of wild orange hair and as she focused down on the face she could see apologetic green eyes.

"You…" She whispered eyeing him up and down, though she seemed to have calmed significantly she still showed signs of being on edge. "What are you doing here?" She asked sharply. Part of her hoped that they were letting her out, but the other part feared that he was following orders to do something to her. She wasn't Amara, she wasn't anything to him so what did he care what happened to her.

"I'm here to get you out." John stated before hearing a cough from the entrance to the cell. It was the first time Jubilee actually noticed someone other than John in the proximity and she looked up to see nothing but the dark silhouette of Remy Lebeau. Nothing human was seen of him except the unsettling red eyes of his, though whether or not that could be classified as human changed from person to person.

"I-Is he here to get me out too?" She asked timidly with a shy nod over towards him.

"If Remy wasn't here to get you out, he certainly wouldn't let Johnny boy get as close as he is to you." Remy retorted coolly, before arching his back a bit to look out of the cell and down the hallways. "We better get out of here be Sabertooth or Pietro find us. It could get messy."

"He's right." John said quickly and instead of leaning forward or reaching out for her hand, he actually leaned back a little bit to give her some space. "You have no reason to trust us, but we want to help you get out. Honestly…you don't have many options. You either stay here or you come with us."

Jubilee thought critically about this, but ultimately knew she has no choice in the matter. John was right, no matter which option she took she had something to lose so she could either stay here and await whatever was coming or she could go with them and at least make a run at it.

"All right." She decided on, pushing herself off of the floor and into a standing position. She dusted the dirt off of her clothes and looked at him with a sense of reluctance. "But only because for whatever reason Amara sees something in you which can't make you all bad."

It seemed to be enough for the moment because John nodded once before turning to look at Remy. There seemed to be an unspoken conversation between the two that ended with a firm nod from the Cajun.

"All right, let's get going." John's sense of determination was laced in his voice and reached up to his expression which was hardened and serious, something completely out of the norm for the normally eccentric pyromaniac.

The three made their way into the hallway with Remy looking one way and John looking the other. Jubilee followed both boys with a feeling of anxiety and fear working its way around her stomach in a flurry of butterflies, though obviously they weren't the good kind. With a small hand movement, John pointed down one route and the three walked on, John in front, Jubilee in the middle and Remy in the back. She felt sandwiched between the two males, making escape impossible for her, especially if they were just toying about helping her escape.

_"That's just stupid, Jubes." _She scolded herself as they made their way up a flight of stairs and down another empty hallway. _"They have just as much to lose as you do - probably more since they're Magneto's flunkies."_ She reasoned though another thought came to mind that constricted her heart. _"Though…what if they're just leading me to him? They knew I wouldn't go easily if they were trying to deliver me to him so-" _Jubilee felt her movement lag more and more as these thoughts invaded her mind. Her dark eyes darted back and forth as if searching for an escape route, though being between these two meant that one or the other could catch her. _"But if I blinded them…"_

John stopped abruptly, making Jubilee crash right into him, halting her in her thought process. She looked up at him somewhat annoyed before moving her head past him to try and get a look at what he was looking at. His hand shot out to pull her back against the wall, earning an annoyed grunt as a swat of her hand against his arm to push it away.

"What are you doing?" She whispered viciously, glaring up at him. He didn't say anything, but held a finger up as a signal to just wait a minute and be quiet. At least she thought that the latter was just a given considering they were trying to sneak out of the complex.

"Going somewhere?" asked a foreign voice from behind them. The trio turned around to look into the mischievous eyes of Pietro Maximoff. His arms were crossed and his smile was smug as he looked at the three.

They had been caught.


	11. Now The Fun Begins

**Next chapter is up! I forgot about the "St." part in John's name last chapter so I added it in this one (I blame the x-movies *lol*). Anyway, I added it in this chapter and for those who want to see more "crazy" Pyro, look out for the next chapter. :D Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Going somewhere?" Pietro asked his eyes slitted in an accusatory matter as he awaited the reply of his so called teammate. Jubilee had poked her head out from behind Remy, but she wasn't sure what to do at the moment. They had been caught and not just by anyone, but by Pietro, a man who could run and tell Magneto and be back before they even took a step. Though she feared Sabertooth a lot more than him, she feared Magneto over both.

"Kid, if Remy was you he'd turn around and forget what he saw…" Remy warned, taking a brave step forward and pulling out a seven of clubs from his pocket. The rim of it started glowing, indicating that it was charged up and ready to explode on his command.

"Pfft." Pietro simply retorted, unafraid, and rolled his eyes. He uncrossed his arms and pointed a finger towards the Cajun, "I'm not afraid of you and I'm definitely not afraid of _him_." He stated pointing from Remy to St. John. "I'm faster than any flash cards you can throw at me, so I wouldn't use up the effort if I were you. You just wait when my father finds out he'll be so -"

Before Pietro could finish that statement a metal beam whacked him in the back of the head knocking him unconscious. It didn't take much effort to see the owner of the beam as he towered over Pietro's limp form with an intimidating stature of 6'6". His eyes were of blue steel and his expression was passive as he dropped the beam right beside Pietro's body.

"C-Colossus?" St. John's eyes widened at the older man, not really sure how to respond to what he just saw.

Only Remy seemed to have the voice to speak and what he said came as a shock to both St. John and Jubilee. "And Remy thought you would chicken out on us." He chuckled, placing his hands on his hips. "You came at the right time. Remy was about to decorate this whole hallway a new color."

"Da, I told you I would come. I did." Said the tall Russian before he rested his gaze on Jubilee. "We must leave now before someone else sees us."

"Man's got a point. Let's keep moving." Remy agreed. St. John didn't say anything else, but nodded his agreement before turning the corner to go down another hall. This complex was huge, but there weren't many people in it which meant there were plenty of opportunities to hide or dodge the others. The only thing on St. John's mind was getting himself and Jubilee out of here as well as wondering why Piotr had all of a sudden decided to help them.

* * *

Amara had decided she would tell the others about everything - everything she knew, everything she'd done and it was both the scariest and the most liberating feeling ever. When she ran down to tell the Professor that she knew where Jubilee was, it only took a moment to explain things out before he summoned the others so Amara could go into further detail. Bobby had, of course, gone with her since she knew he would want to know. Thinking back on it, she had never been more nervous in her life. She, a princess of Nova Roma, a woman of nobility and privilege, was scared to face a bunch of her colleagues and tell them she had been consorting with the enemy. Of course in her land it would have meant grave punishment, but she wasn't in Nova Roma and these people weren't the courts.

"And so when St. John told me that they had her, he told me he would help her escape. We don't have much time, we _have_ to help them. If they get caught all of them could be in trouble." Amara finished and the desperation in her eyes reflected how truly ashamed she was for keeping this from them. It wasn't so much that she lied about who she was dating, but it was that she felt it had to be kept a secret because…who cares what they thought about her or how she felt? If she truly wanted to be with him then their opinions should have held no value. She cursed these feelings of shame and guilt and secrecy. She was a princess, damn it! She held herself above this.

"I don't believe this!" Scott began, getting up from his position on the arm rest only to stop instantly at the gentle touch of Jean's hand on his shoulder. He sat back down instantly, but still simmered in his seat.

"Amara, we're not judging you, but you really should have told us." Jean said in that typical diplomatic voice she always used when she wanted to be the voice of reason. "The Acolytes are dangerous and who knows what could have happened. I won't pretend I know what John feels, but it was risky."

Bobby had been sitting in the corner, listening to Amara explain everything that had happened. His arms were crossed and his eyes were fixated on an ink stain on the floor as a flurry of thoughts raced through his head. His leg bobbed in impatience as he listened to them talk amongst themselves about how wrong Amara was for keeping this from them and how risky it was. All he wanted to do was shout… "Why are we just sitting here talking?" Bobby finally stood up erect; his arms were now at his sides shaking. Everyone turned to him at the sound of his outburst, some shocked. "Jubilee is out there and her only chance is something Pyro _might_ do because he "promised" Amara. We don't know if he's telling the truth and we need to get over there and bring her back now!" He would never see the hurt in Amara's eyes when he insinuated that St. John would go back on his word, however she masked it quickly, something her mother taught her at a young age, and nodded in agreement.

"He's right." Amara spoke up, putting on her best diplomatic face. "Every moment we spend here arguing is a moment lost to us. We need to get Jubilee back and…I'm going with you." It had been so long since Amara had acted this way, then again it had been so long since she was forced to. She had spent her entire time here acting out what a regular teenager should be like that she almost forgot everything she learned. Well not anymore. Now she needed to use what she had at her disposal to keep herself from worrying too much or concerning herself with what others thought. It's what got her into trouble in the first place.

"Then you all should suit up quickly. Time is of the essence." Professor Xavier said and everyone got up and started heading towards the door. They didn't have a moment to spare.

* * *

Navigating their way through the complex only seemed to unsettle Jubilee even more as they went past hallways, ducked past moving shadows that turned out to be nothing but a fan, and tried to get out through one of the exits based on what St. John was saying. Honestly Jubilee wasn't sure how much faith she could put in St. John's navigation skills especially since it seemed like an eternity has passed since she left her cell. Surely someone would notice which could only beg the question: why weren't the alarms sounding? Did Magneto even have alarms? It didn't make any sense to her, and why was it taking so long to leave? This place couldn't possibly be THAT big could it?

St. John stopped shortly and turned back towards the others. Until now they had been doing a pretty good job of keeping quiet. "We're almost out of here. We just need to get past this hallway and through the door. From there we're at the woods and we're home free."

"Why does Remy get the feeling that this has been too easy?" Remy spoke up; his expression seemed to be unconvinced. "Our only problem was the pipsqueak and he went down too fast and now we have not come across Sabertooth or Magneto."

"Chalk it up to good fortune?" Jubilee guessed in a hopeful tone. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed before looking back at St. John. "It doesn't matter why we've been lucky so far only that we have and we're almost out of here. Let's just get going before they catch us, okay?"

"She is right." Piotr piped up, "We must not question our good fortune, but merely take the opportunity given to us. If no one has come we can not spend our time worrying about why that is, but just go and hope that it was just luck."

That was all St. John needed to hear before turning around and leading them down a hallway that led to a metal door. He placed one hand on the knob and took a deep breath as if expecting something to jump out at him the moment he opened the door. Swinging it open, St. John was met with a gust of wind and the sunlight pouring from the outside and into the base. All four of them ran outside as fast as possible with St. John hanging onto the door and closing it gently.

"Okay," St. John started as he began turning around, "Let's make a clear shot -" He didn't even get to finish that sentence as a metal beam smashed into his chest, knocking out whatever air that was inside him. With a choked out gasp, he went crashing into the side of the complex, but he wasn't alone. Jubilee, Piotr, and Remy all went crashing along with him and once he regained a clear mind he was able to see two men coming out of the woods and a man dressed in purple wearing a helmet hovering over them.


End file.
